Fungal antigen RIAs for Candida and other systemic mycoses will be evaluated for diagnostic significance in animal models of infection and in clinical trials. The antigen RIAs will be adapted to ELISA technology in order to make the tests more widely applicable to general serologic laboratories. A prospective clinical trial of the Candida and Aspergillus RIAs will be undertaken in a leukopenic patient group receiving cytotoxic chemotherapy. Finally, other antigen RIAs to Candida and other systemic mycoses will be developed.